


Determined to Marry

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Toriel are finally getting married, so it seems.<br/>What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determined to Marry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> I love Toby Fox and his game Undertale, so I just had to write something about it.  
> If you haven't played or watched it, what are you doing here ya dingus? Though, I don't believe it has any direct spoilers, you shouldn't read it if you haven't.  
> Please tell me of any mistakes or plot holes in my story or anything like that.  
> Thanks again, and goodbye!

Everyone clapped and cheered and Sans and Toriel leaned in close, holding each other tight as they sealed the marriage. Tonight had gone just as planned. Despite Sans’ constant worry that something would go wrong… nothing did. Not yet, at least.

 

He was overwhelmed with relief when they safely made their way to the dining room.

 

They had decided to have the wedding on the surface, so beautiful white rose petals fell from the pink sky as they served everybody up.

 

Papyrus had been crying like a baby the entire time, babbling nonsense and squealing every time he saw them.

 

Frisk comforted him as best as they could, dressed in a cute little flower girl outfit.

 

Everyone was there; even Asgore showed up, despite what Sans expected. 

 

What a good man.

 

Sans sat next to Toriel at one of the tables, still terribly filled with anxiety. Despite that, he was unbelievably happy. He looked over at her, watching her laugh and mingle with the other monsters. God, she was beautiful. He was the luckiest man on the whole overworld.

 

She looked over at him, meeting his eyes as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, making him melt. He could stay like this forever.

 

Suddenly, she stood up, pulling him up as well.

 

“Uh, T-Tori…?” He stammered. His voice was deep with a thick New York accent.

 

“Everybody!” She spoke quite softly, but everyone heard her anyway, giving her their undivided attention. “We would like to declare a toast! Right, Sans?”

 

He lowered himself a bit.

 

“Um… no.”

 

“Yes,” she chuckled. 

 

Just then, Grillby came out with the fancy drinks. They glowed a deep orange, nearly red. Sans got the weirdest sense of deja vu, but tried to ignore it.

 

“Ah, just in time,” Grillby handed her a tall bottle. “First, I would like to give a toast to all of you for coming. Thank you all for being her and sharing this with us.” The room burst out into claps. Grillby gave each table the same bottles, exchanging ‘thank you’’s. 

 

“I love you all and I hope that I can attend each and every one of your own weddings! I wish you all long and happy lives.” More claps. “Second, to the wonderful man I can now call my husband,” her and Sans met each other’s eyes. “I love you so much and hope that we can grow old together, never leaving each other’s side.” She looked at him expectantly.

 

“Um, r-right,” he gripped her hand tighter and adjusted his collar. “I… I really hope that everything works out. I want us t-to, y’know, be together. For a long time. I…” he sighed and loosened up a bit. “I really love you Tori,” everyone clapped, making him jump. He was usually more than okay talking in front of big crowds, but something about this was very nerve-racking. “I’m glad we got married,” he put on a more cocky tone. “Afterall, ‘marriage’ has a nice ring to it.” Everyone softly chuckled, not wanting to be loud or rude. “Although, I don’t like how these things get so emotional. I mean, look! Even the cake is in tiers.” The chuckles turned to laughs. Sans was back to his old, lovable self. There was nothing to worry about. “But, but,” he nodded. “In all seriousness.” He leaned up against Toriel. “I love you, Tori. Cheers!”

 

Nobody could contain themselves anymore. Papyrus started crying again and Frisk freaked out, trying to get him to stop; Monster Kid whistled and stomped his feet; Undyne picked up Alphys just because she could; Mettaton was recording the entire thing, exclaiming something about ratings… It was going great.

 

People all around started uncapping the drinks and pouring it into their cups. Including Toriel. She used her bare paws to pop the cap of the bottle and get both her and Sans’ cups filled. She handed him a cup and raised hers high.

 

“To all Monsterkind!” she drank from her cup, consuming every last drop. Sans went to do the same, but something stopped him. As he put the cup against his mouth, his nose filled with the drink’s scent, making his metaphorical stomach flip over and twist itself in knots. Why hadn’t he noticed before?

 

He looked down at the liquid surging in the cup and felt like making sick onto the floor.

 

“Don’t drink it!” he shrieked, his voice cracking as it split across the room. The cup slipped from his hand, falling to the floor with a crash. Blue flames protruded from his body in panic. “Everybody! Please!” The whole room turned toward him as his eyes filled with bright blue tears. 

 

He didn’t recognize it just by looks, but he would never forget that smell. The smell that had filled the labs he spent the majority of his childhood in. The smell that spread across the streets once-upon-a-reset, mixing with the death and monster dust. The smell of the judgement hall after killing the kid. The smell of when their blade cut across the air, taking Sans’ life yet another time.

 

The sweet, nectar-like smell of Determination.

 

He put a hand to his mouth and leaned back on his chair for support. His head spinned in circles, the room becoming blurry as he tried to keep himself upright.

 

Don’t tell me…

 

He looked up at Toriel, holding her empty crystal glass, looking beyond worried.

 

“Sans? Are you okay?” The room became dead silent and everyone put down their glasses, freezing in place. Toriel put rested her cup on the table, putting a soft hand on Sans’ face. “Sans, what happened?”

 

“The-the drinks, they’re… they’re…” 

 

“It’s okay…” She shushed him and sat him down, bringing him into his embrace. “It’s gonna be fine, Honey. You’re probably just nervous.”

 

He was breathing heavily, shaking with sobs.

 

He anxiously looked around the room with one blue eye.

 

Everybody seemed fine.

 

“See, Sans? It’s okay…” She hugged him tighter, knowing how he sometimes got like this.

 

“S-sorry, I… I just-”

 

“You needn’t worry, Dear. It’s fine.”

 

Sans nodded.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Drip.

 

He felt something warm and gooey fall onto his arm.

 

Drip. Drip. Drip.

 

“T-Tori…?” Still hugging her, he slowly looked at his arm to see some sort of weird, thick, white goop. “No...no no no…” He started to sob more, afraid to look up. “No this can’t be… h-hap…”

 

“S-Sans…? What is… what is this?”

 

He buried his face into her fur, feeling the goop surround him and fall to the floor.

 

“Sans, I’m… I’m falling…”

 

“Tori, don’t…” he choked on his words. “D-don’t do this…” He lifted his head and screamed. 

 

Her eyes drooped, spilling down her face. Her muzzle couldn’t stay normal, so it flopped down, nearly falling off of her face.

 

“Sans, I can’t…”

 

The liquid seeped through Sans’ hands, slowly forming a puddle beneath his feet.

 

“No...no no no no…” He looked through the goop pouring down his face to see mostly everyone there was meeting the same fate. They moaned and grumbled on about falling, gripping onto their loved ones, becoming one with them.

 

“TORI!” He screamed. “Tori! Please don’t do this! You can’t… you can’t…” he looked down at the sorry puddle of what used to be his wife.

 

“I...Sans… It’s dark… help… please…”

 

“I-” he shut his eyes tight and sobbed more. “I love you, Tori…”

 

 

Shrill screams echoed across their bedroom, tearing at Sans throat. He shot from beneath the covers, sending blue fire in all directions. Tears streamed down his face like waterfalls, flowing nonstop.

 

Toriel quickly rolled off their bed, making her way out of the flames.

 

“Sans! Sans, wake up!” She wouldn’t get too close in fear of getting burned.

 

He continued to yell and shout bloody murder.

 

“T-TORI NO! S-STOP! STOP IT!” 

 

Toriel slipped on a flannel as Papyrus burst through the door.

 

“Sans!” He looked at Toriel. “Your Highness! What happened?!”

 

“I-I don’t know! I think he’s asleep!” They could hardly hear each other over Sans.

 

Papyrus ran over to him, untouchable by Sans’ magic. He hugged him and shushed him, only resulting in raising his volume and making him squirm more.

 

“N-NO! GET OFF OF ME! DON’T DO THIS! PLEASE! PLEASE!”

 

“Sans! It’s only a nightmare!” Papyrus got a clue about what was going on. “Wake up, Sans! Sans!”

 

“PLEASE! PLEASE!”

 

“Sans!”

 

Sans gasped, opening his eyes, letting out one final spine-tingling screech.

 

His eyes darted around the room. He was breathing heavily and having a hard time focusing his eyes. He soon regained feeling, noticing Papyrus boney arms wrapped around him.

 

“B-bro…?” He managed.

 

“Sans! Are you okay?” Papyrus backed up from him, holding his shoulders. 

 

“Yeah bro, I just-” he caught sight of Toriel. “T-Tori…” His eyes watered more than they already were and we broke out into sobs.

 

“Sans…?” Papyrus let go of him as he crawled across the bed, over to Toriel. She gave him a worried look. 

 

“Tori…” he hugged her tightly. “Tori, I…” he cried some more.

 

“It’s okay, Sans…” she stroked his skull in order to comfort him.

 

“Y-yeah,” he laughed, hiccuping. His mind wandered into his dresser drawer, where there was a tiny black box with the shiniest, most beautiful ring. “Everything’s just fine…”

 

 

One day he’d be ready

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You read the whole thing!  
> Congrats! *throws confetti and blows party horn*


End file.
